


The Royal Tear

by lilkimmy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Betrayal, Cheating, F/M, Kings & Queens, Love Triangles, Multi, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:07:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28992657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilkimmy/pseuds/lilkimmy
Summary: Teyanna Shimizu is the older half-sister of shimizu kiyoko. She is the heir to the great kingdom of japan. She is engaged to kageyama tobio and is madly in love with him. the man she was previously betrothed to in childhood, oikawa tooru, has finally come back to take her hand only to find out it's too late.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Original Female Character(s), Oikawa Tooru/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. back to the kingdom

It had been ten years since oikawa was last in the kingdom of japan, since he’d last seen the love of his life, and his best friend iwaizumi hajime. He was finally back in his childhood home and taking over as the head of the family. He was originally abroad studying in France to better his connections to the french household of Kozume. 

The head of the Kozume house, Kenma, was a good friend of oikawa as their relationship was brought into light during the time of his stay. He had been treated well while he was in France and was given the best education. Now that he was back home he was excited to go and visit the very person he had been betrothed to at just fifteen.

He already was settled into the compound and into the main house. At this time he was getting ready to go see her. He was delighted to see her and the rest of the royal family as he would visit them all of the time when he was younger. He practically lived there. Along with ihm would be prince Tobio of the kageyama family from Mongolia.

The three and Iwaizumi were always running around the house together, yet he could never get along with young Tobio. The two would constantly bicker about who was in teyanna’s favor. It only got worse when it had been announced that Teyanna would be betrothed to oikawa. It was three months after the announcement oikawa was then sent away.  
(timeskip)  
The doors of the castle opened up to reveal the wide and well polished hallways of the place. The exact hallways he would sneak through just to get to Teyanna’s room in the middle of the night. “Look who has finally returned.” a voice spoke up. The sound of footsteps could be heard coming towards him. 

He turned to see a young lady walking up to him as she stopped in front of him. “It's’ been a while hasn't it, oikawa~san.” she said. “Yeah, it's nice to see you again too, Lady Shimizu.” he said to the younger girl in front of him. She was smiling brightly giving him a welcoming hug to make him feel more at ease. “How’ve you been recently? I heard you were sent to france.” she asked him, as she released him from the hug, still smiling. 

“I have been good and yes i was sent to france to better establish a relationship with the royal family of france.” “ahh the Kozume family. I've heard they have overwhelming power over their entire kingdom.” “Yes, it’s quite amazing the power they hol-” “master oikawa the queen and King have requested your presence in the throne room.” a little servant boy came running in, panting as if he was completely out of breath. “I understand,” Oikawa said to the young boy as he turned to kiyoko, “I must get going then it was a pleasure seeing you once more. i shall talk to you once more in a later hour” “yes of course.” she said smiling with an eye twitching with irritation waving as the boy walked off towards the king and queen.

As he continued throughout the halls he recalled memories of his childhood. I miss that feeling. The joy and wonder of youth. He thought to himself. He stopped at the massive doors of the throne room. The doors were opened by the servants showcasing the throne room. The paintings of all of the past queens on the throne with the past kings standing by their sides. He continued staring at the old paintings as he walked towards the throne of the king and queen. 

they watched him walk down the halls with his every move realizing how much the younger male has matured over the course of time. He is no longer the younger immature little boy that once walked these halls. The queen thought to herself as the young man finally presented himself in front of them. “it’s great to see you once more, I hope you have been prosperous in health and wealth.” oikawa said to the queen, kneeling in respect. “Oh Tooru~kun there’s no need to be so familiar. You are like family to us.”the queen tells him. “thank you auntie. I appreciate all of the kindness. I can not wait to see princess Teyanna since we have not had contact in the ten years I was away.” “yes i know she will be happy to finally see you once more. Unfortunately, the princess is getting preparations done for the ball later this evening. You are invited of course and you could always get ready for it here to avoid having to make another trip home. I'm sure you know where your old room is.” “Yes, auntie, I understand. I shall be on my way, i will enjoy seeing you once more in the evening.” with that he bowed once more walking away towards the room wondering what exactly the ball was for.

After some time he was dressed and escorted to the ballroom. He spoke with most of the guests that were present. It appeared that most of the royal families of Europe and Asia including the nobility of japan were all gathered here. It was almost as if they were announcing a betrothal or child, but when he saw princess shimizu earlier he saw no signs of pregnancy and he was already sure she had already been betrothed to another." It couldn't be Teyanna could it. She is betrothed to me after all. What could possibly be going on." He immediately was taken out of his thoughts as the royal theme was played as the royal monarchs devoid princess Teyanna entered the room taking their places. However, there was something off, there were five seats in the front of the room. The royal family only has four people in it and yet there were two empty chairs in the middle of them. The queen stood up silencing the mumble and whispers of where exactly the missing princess was and why there was another chair. “Please my friends allow me to make an announcement. I’d like to welcome my daughter and heir to the japanese throne Princess Teyanna and her betrothed, the heir to the Mongolian Kingdom Prince Tobio.” The doors opened and revealed the prince and princess. They walked up to the chars and stood in front of the room as cheers erupted in the room. Teyanna looked at tobio with a loving smile. She then looked around the room seeing all of the familiar faces. One particular face made her freeze. The stare of shock, hurt, and pain was shot back at her as she saw the tears of oikawa pooling within her eyes.   
How could this have possibly happened.  
They both thought at the same time staring at each other.

After some time he was dressed and escorted to the ballroom. He spoke with most of the guests that were present. It appeared that most of the royal families of Europe and Asia including the nobility of japan were all gathered here. It was almost as if they were announcing a betrothal or child, but when he saw princess shimizu earlier he saw no signs of pregnancy and he was already sure she had already been betrothed to another.  
It couldn't be Teyanna could. She is betrothed to me after all. What could possibly be going on. He immediately was taken out of his thoughts as the royal theme was played as the royal monarchs devoid princess Teyanna entered the room taking their places. However, there was something off, there were five seats in the front of the room. The royal family only has four people in it and yet there were two empty chairs in the middle of them.  
The queen stood up silencing the mumble and whispers of where exactly the missing princess was and why there was another chair. “Please my friends allow me to make an announcement.  
I’d like to welcome my daughter and heir to the japanese throne Princess Teyanna and her betrothed, the heir to the Mongolian Kingdom Prince Tobio.” The doors opened and revealed the prince and princess. They walked up to the chars and stood in front of the room as cheers erupted in the room. Teyanna looked at tobio with a loving smile.  
She then looked around the room seeing all of the familiar faces. One particular face made her freeze. The stare of shock, hurt, and pain was shot back at her as she saw the tears of oikawa pooling within her eyes.  
How could this have possibly happened.  
They both thought at the same time staring at each other.


	2. unexpectedly reunited

Teyanna Kiyoko had never been the type to hold a grudge. That was until her childhood best friend and first love moved away and left her alone. He left her alone in this big castle by herself.

And even though she had Kags and her sister it still wasn't the same. The both of them were still younger than her and the only person her age that was still around was iwaizumi. 

He was usually the main one around her after oikawa had gone - being her personal guard it was mostly a given. He was the one who helped her get over oikawa and turned her towards kageyama, and from there she was able to bury her feelings or oikawa in the past.

At least that's what she thought happened, yet here she is staring at the same man who broke her heart and feeling happier than she has in a long time.

After the applause her and kageyama had received they were dismissed to go and mingle with the rest of the lords and ladies from japan as well as other royals from different countries. 

The couple decided to walk towards the group of the highest ranking nobles and royals. It was the group of people that had grown up with each other as children.

In the group was king of france Kenma Kozume alongside his head of the royal guard, Kuroo Tetsurou-rumor has it france’s king has been recently unloyal to his queen and has bed kuroo often- of the noble family of kuroo, crowned prince shouyou of brazil with his betrothed, lady yachi hitoka, iwaizumi, oikawa, and king koushi sugawara of singapore accompanied by his head of the royal guard Daichi sawamura. 

As Teyanna and Kageyama walked up to the group they couldn't help but notice the forced smile upon Oikawa's face as he turned to look at them with everyone else. 

Teyanna felt the tension between her and oikawa so she decided to take the initiative and start the conversation in the already awkward environment. 

“It's been so long since we have all been here together like this.” teyanna said smiling ear to ear, practically begging to the gods to grant some relief.

“Now that i think about it the only people who haven't been around much are kenma, kuroo and oikawa. I guess that's a given seeing as how they were in the same place.” kageyama said with a small smirk on his face. 

He was staring at oikawa basically taunting him as he snaked his arm around the princess. This made oikawa's forced smile turn into a more sadistic smirk than anything.

“What do you mean,” teyanna asked, she turned to oikawa and said, “Is it ture that you went to france? And why didn't you tell me nor write to me?” her voice slowly went from happy to a more upset tone. 

“Teyanna did you not know that lord oikawa came to study with us in the french court?” said kenma unknowingly subsiding the tension growing between the older female and male. 

“Sadly no kenma, i was not informed of that.”

“oh well it was not anything you’d be too intrigued in though we do have many fun times, did we not lord tooru.” kenma said with a small smile on his face. 

“Yes we did. I hate to be a bother but,” oikawa turned to teyanna, “princess may have a private word with you?” he said.

Teyanna was shocked but her face did not show it. She learned how to conceal her emotions to make sure there was not one weakness shown for then that would show that the Shimizu family actually had weakness’. 

“Oh well why not. I shall be back soon my love.” she kissed kageyama on the cheek and continued on following oikawa. He saw this small act of passion and silently seethed in his own rage as him and the princess walked over to a corner of the ballroom.

“What do I do, this is not going to be just a regular conversation obviously.” Teyanna thought to herself as they finally got to the corner. 

“Alright you have 10 minutes to speak your peace, after that we go back.” Teyanna said in a rush.

“Tey, what happened why are you now betrothed to another? I thought you loved me. Do you know how excited i was to finally see you once again after so many long years apart. You do not know how many nights were restless thinking about you and I inside of the throne room as our children ran free around the palace. So why, why are you betrothed to another, Tobio of all people. You know exactly how i feel about him.” oikawa said. 

His face looked as though tears would spill from his eyes at any moment. As he was speaking his voice wavered constantly, yet this only angered Teyanna more. 

“What exactly do you mean Tooru! YOU left ME remember. You were up and gone without a word. I Had absolutely no idea where you were. You never sent me a letter or anything. Do YOU know how many days i waited to receive any word from you at all. I was devastated. Hajime and Tobio were the only sources of positivity I had in this place Tooru. You were gone for years. Did you really expect me not to move on. I love tobio and he loves me. We shall be the next king and queen of japan and you will remain in my past.” she said more fury coming out than anything. Oikawa looked at teyanna with a shocked expression. He had never been the one to have her anger directed towards him, yet right now all he could think about was how beautiful she looked angered.

The way her lip was curled into a pout. The way her eyebrows furrowed making her expression all the more stunning. The way her brown eyes seethed with rage. Then he ventured down to the brown skin on her neck and arms. The way they glistened against the lights in the ballroom. 

What little restraint he had in him had finally left him as he took her wrist dragging her out of the ballroom.

“Tooru where are you taking me!” she exclaimed, surprised at his sudden rush. He didn't answer but she realized this was the way to the secret garden they’d go to as teens to make out or cuddle or even just to talk and spend alone time together. 

After making it to the garden he slammed his lip onto hers. It took her a moment to realize what exactly had happened but by then she had already started kissing him back. 

When she began to kiss him she immediately thought about Kags and shoved oikawa back. “Shall i still remain in your past pri-” he was cut off as she smacked him. “Yes, yes you shall.” and with that she ran off back to the ballroom leaving oikawa speechless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have more stories on my wattpad >>> queenkimmyishere


	3. Chapter 3

When Oikawa and Teyanna had gone to talk it made kageyama curious as to why oikawa so urgently needed to talk to her. He was the one who left without a word to anybody and nobody could get in contact with his family.

It's like he’d expected to come back to everything still the same way it was but that was not the case. They all had different personalities, mind sets, and now different responsibilities. Teyanna and Kags were both to be crowned for their countries' next rule.

Teyanna would be crowned on her 26th birthday which was in 6 months. Kageyama would also be crowned on his 26th but if he were to marry Teyanna it would happen sooner. However that was not the reason he wanted to be with her.

He loved the girl since he first laid eyes on her when he was 5 and she was 7. As time went on he fell more in love with her every single day, yet he was never able to get too close to her. Everywhere she went Oikawa was right there next to her. 

Kageyama saw that Oikawa too was in love with the girl and it angered him knowing they’d most likely never get the chance to be with her when they were announced to be engaged. That was until the older male disappeared. After that he spent every day with the girl helping her out of her depressed moods and being there for her at any given moment.

He knew she loved him back, he did, but he couldn't get the idea of her still having feelings for the other male still. He was her first love and friend. They had a deeper bond than Teyanna and his. So the fact that it has been more than 10 minutes since the two came back into the ballroom worried him more than anything. 

“I shall be back in a moment.” he said to his group of friends, dismissing himself. He looked around the ballroom seeing their presence was no longer in this room. He walked out to the hallway thinking of where they could have possibly gone. Then it hit him.

The only other place they would go for privacy is the secret garden. He ran down the hall taking the lefts and rights and dodging servants to get there. As he arrived he hid behind the pillars near the door outside, he saw them kissing but then she shoved oikawa back.

“Shall i still remain in your past pri-” he was cut off as she smacked him. “Yes, yes you shall.” and with that she ran off passing him in the process. He saw her running back towards the ballroom looking to calm herself down. 

When she turned the corner, Kageyama stepped into the moonlight facing the back of oikawa. He walked to him and put a hand on his shoulder turning him around. Kageyama was angered by the fact that oikawa was trying to ruin the relationship he had worked so hard for. 

“Why?” he asked the older male. “What are you talking about Tobio-chan?” oikawa said with a smirk on his face. The younger male could tell he was being taunted. It pissed him off how smug he was at any point. It was a false bravado that had no point in being there. “Why must you toy with her after you’ve already hurt her. Why must you try to ruin the relationship i worked so fucking hard for.” Kageyama was starting to get more infuriated as he went on.

“I did absolutely nothing of the sort. It was YOU who decided to swoop in and play hero with my fiance. YOU ruined MY relationship with her.”

“You weren't even there, you didn't go nights without sleep because she was having nightmares. You didn't have to see her break down everytime you had to go on a trip to see and update your family. You didn't have to gain her trust after someone else broke it. I DID! So don't sit here and tell me i ruined your relationship when you did that all by yourself. you don’t even know who she is now. She is a completely different person than she was before and you will never be the one in her bed again. You won't get to feel her around you at night. You won't feel that warmth ever again.” Kageyama sneered at Oikawa and walked away to rejoin everyone in the ballroom once more.

The night was long and enjoyable. After the talk Teyanna and Kageyama had with Oikawa they enjoyed their night without a hitch. They continued to accept congratulations and danced to their heart's content until the night was over

As the night concluded they were finally in their rooms enjoying each other’s company. They talked and cuddled just being glad they were together. Yet one had something they needed to get off of their chest. 

“Tobio,” Teyanna said, she was looking down with her hair over her eyes while fiddling with her fingers-something she did often when she was nervous or anxious-building up the courage to come out and say what she needed to say, “you know when me and Tooru went to go talk.” she said hesitantly. “Yes what's the problem.” he asked, already knowing what she was going to say.

“Well we went to the garden and we kissed but I shoved him off of me as soon as it happened.” she explained. “It's okay baby, I understand , don't panic I saw the whole thing. As long as it didn't mean anything to you I am fine.”

She smiled and nodded feigning that she was alright, but in actuality she wasn't fine at all. “As long as it didn't mean anything to you I am fine.” she continued to think about that one sentence. “Did it mean anything to me, it reminded me of the past and my feelings for Tooru. Am I still in love with him.” 

she was pulled out of her thoughts by Kageyama kissing her on the neck while his hand rubbed on her thigh. Her breath hitched as he sucked on her sensitive spot. “Ah kags” she moaned in his ear. It made him want her more. He started kissing her lips, putting his hand under her gown rubbing her squeezing her boobs. 

He started kissing lower giving her soft hickeys all across her neck and chest then a trail of them all the way down to her pussy. Her moans were low and steady. Once he got down to her pussy he spread her legs, and kissed up and down your thighs leaving a trail of hickeys in his path.

As he got closer and closer to her pussy he started rubbing on her clit with his thumb in circles going back up to kiss her. She moaned into the kiss bucking her hips into his hand trying to gain as much friction as possible. Breaking the kiss he went down to her entrance licking from there to her clit. 

She gasped at the sudden feeling and let out a long breathy moan. He entered one finger into her as began sucking on her clit. His finger went slowly as he listened to her breathy moans asking for more. He went faster adding two more fingers inside of her. He continued getting faster and faster until he felt her tighten.

“Fu-fuck, Tobio I'm gonna c-” she said getting cut off by him pulling his fingers out of her right before he came all over his fingers he put his fingers in her mouth and she sucked them tasting her juices while he choked her with his other hand staring down at her with a smirk on his face. He went down and whispered in her ear, “you don't get to come until i tell you. You’re mine.” 

He got back up and took off his pants and lining himself up at her entrance pushing into her with his hand still on her neck. She gasped at how she was being filled arching her back. He pushed himself deeper into her listening to her whimpers. Once he was fully inside he waited for her to get adjusted and began going in and out slowly.

“Please m-more.” she moaned out desperately grinding her hips into him. “I need you to be a little more specific princess.” he whispered into her ear. “Faster please.” “please what.” “please daddy” and with that he began pounding into her harder. She screamed at the sudden roughness. While pounding into her he leaned down taking her right nipple into his mouth. This made her tighten around him.

“P-please daddy I-I'm gonna c-cum.” “cum for me baby, cum for daddy.” she came while he continued thrusting into her chasing his own release as she rode out her own orgasm. After a few more thrusts he pulled out and came onto her stomach. He flopped onto the other side of her and kissed her cheek. 

“Are you okay, do you need anything.” he asked her. “No I am fine let's go wash up now.'' They got up, washed up ,and went to bed. Unfortunately unknown to the two of them there was Oikawa listening to them on the other side of the door. 

He heard all of it sitting in the hall with a boner thanks to Teyanna’s moans. After he heard them finish he got up, went to his room, finished himself off ,and went to bed thinking about the love of his life and how to get her back.


End file.
